


G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)

by pelin19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Marvel ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something they do often. You know, going out, drinking, gossiping and dancing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)

Demi Lovato - Confident

They say life never stops in nightclubs. No matter what happens music keeps playing, people keep dancing and alcohol keeps pouring. Maria realized its correctness in the second she got into the Place. What a clever idea to name a club, she thought. She glanced the club with her shinny blue eyes. Still it was a nice place for a dumb name. Two bars were located on the each side of the club. Music was pumping from the speakers to veins. Lights from different colours were roaming above the sweaty bodies. She opened her way through that bodies and climbed stairs which leads her to the special lodges. Music was still loud up in there but it was like coming from foggs.

"Oh, you finally made it Hill." said a blonde woman while Maria took a seat. "Well, I'm the one doing all the paperwork when you field people left the HQ after missions Agent Morse." she replied.   
"Maria Hill doing paperwork. I'd pay to see that." said a ginger woman without taking her looks from her Blackberry. "Can someone take that phone from Pep?" shouted Maria with a little anger. The others agreed with her and took the phone of the ginger despite her protests. They all ordered their drinks from their special waiter. Of course they had a special waiter. 

They started this meetings they called a few months ago, when Maria started to work for Stark Industries. At first it was just Pepper and Maria. But then Natasha joined them, too. And when Maria contacted May again they let her to the little group. Finally, when May brought Bobbi, ladies welcomed her as well.   
They all had same problems. Childish, impulsive man that they need to look after. And enemies to fight of course. That bonded them real quick. 

"So Bob" said Natasha with a devilish smile on her face. "I heard you started to work with Hunter again." Bobbi instantly looked May with shock on her face and whispered "Traitor." May smiled without smiling. But it was a smile which tells a lot.   
"Wait wait, who's that Hunter?" asked Pepper curiously. Bobbi hid her face behind her hands and made a weird sound. "Hunter is Bobbi's ex husband." Natasha explained shortly. "I don't know how "ex" he is currently." May said behind her glass. Now it was Natasha's turn to be surprised. She said "Barbara?" with a question on her voice and raised an eyebrow. "What?" said blonde woman "Some thing might have happened between us yes. But it's not such a big deal."   
May rolled her eyes to her dramatically and everybody laughed. But Natasha wasn't done messing with Bobbi. "Clint said you hi by the way." she said. Maria laughed out loud to that but Bobbi smiled to the redheaded woman and politely said "Fuck you, Romanoff." Ladies except Pepper burst into laughter with that and then they explained the ginger woman about Clint and Bobbi's old relationship. "I hate to be the one who joined late to the party. There's a lot that I missed." said Pepper. In that moment the song changed to something else. 

Beyonce - 7/11

"Oh, I love that song." said Pepper in a glow caused by alcohol. She drank everything in her glass in one sip and stand up. "Come on, Morse." She reached the blonde's arm and pull her. They all cheered them while Pepper and Bobbi were dancing. After a while, a red storm joined them, too. Maria tried so hard to convince May to dance before she hit the dancefloor but of course she failed. May always loved to be the one who drink all the dancers drinks. 

Four of them danced till they die from exhaustion. First one who come back was the one who went first. Pepper sat down the big, leather chair and a few minutes later Bobbi come back and sat the arm of the chair. "You're quite a dancer Potts." she said. "Well, you're taking a few things when you join so many of Tony's parties." Pepper replied after finishing half of a bottle water. 

"Is that Maria and Natasha who are dancing? I have to take a photo of it."   
"Damn it, Stark. I tried so hard to find the only place that you couldn't find." said May tiredly. That was a habit of Tony Stark. Everytime ladies were meeting without telling him the place. But everytime he found a way to find where they are. One time Pepper even tried to bribe Jarvis but that didn't work.   
"You've better leave without Nat sees you Tony. She's still angry to you from last time." said Pepper while hugging her boyfriend. The brown haired man made a sad face and said "I really wonder when you'll let me stay. Also anyway I found you and I got an amazing photo which I can use against both of them later."   
Bobbi rolled her blue eyes to him and replied "The answer is never Stark, never."   
When Natasha and Maria came back, Tony was long gone and none of them told the others about him. They ordered another round of shots and kept gossipping and dancing.


End file.
